Blinding Love
by timemachine
Summary: Love is a dangerous thing. I am really not good at summaries. Read and Review, please! Possibly Ross and Phoebe.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

The first chapter is letting you see the relationship between Ross and Julie. It is pure mush. It doesn't really tell you much about the story but it does lead you into it. So please enjoy.

Ross Gellar walked down the crowded streets of San Francisco, beaming as he strode. He felt as if nothing in the world could put him down. Today was not an especially exciting or joyous day. Today was just a normal day in the breezy streets of San Fran. Yet somehow he was constantly on cloud nine. Why shouldn't he be? He was a college graduate with a masters in Anthropology and going for a PhD, had a fantastic job teaching about fossils and DNA to freshman students at the University of Berkeley, was traveling the world, from Egypt to Indonesia, and to top it off, was dating a beautiful girl who he loved like no other.

As he thought about this he started to quicken his pace. Ross knew the faster he walked the faster he would be connected with the most amazing woman in the world-Julie. She was as beautiful as a summer rain or crystal clear lagoon. Whenever he heard the word Julie he melted. Sometimes he could barely concentrate in class. It's like his thoughts of her took complete control over him.

"What are you so happy about?" Ross jumped at the sudden voice. He turned around to see a grumpy, overweight man pushing him along.

"Come on, move those legs!" the man yelled.

Two weeks ago Ross would have cocked his head to the ground and kept walking with a look of embarrassment and eagerness. But that was two weeks ago. This was a different Ross. A more confident Ross.

"You know it's a lot easier to just say excuse me," Ross answered with a grin.

"Yeah whatever," the tired man shot back in a bitter tone.

Ross wasn't about to let this one individual make his day unpleasant. He let the man pass by him and smiled in relief. _At least I am not like that. _Ross exclaimed to himself a little too loudly.

"What was that?" the man said whipping his rather large belly around. A look of pure anger in his eyes.

"Nothing." Ross was in a hurry. There was neither the need or the time to argue with this guy. The man brushed it off anyway, turned on his heal, and stomped off. _Thank God that's over. _

Ross felt somewhat sorry for the man. He seemed to have no feeling or strength. He didn't want to think about that. He just kept walking. He let his body relax and started whistling a tune. He didn't know what song he was whistling, but it was catchy. This would be a great day.

Ross finally reached the west side of Julie's apartment building still feeling as high as ever. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. _I should get some roses. Yeah that'll be sweet._

He flipped around scanning his eyes, looking for a flower stand. _Bingo, _he whispered to himself. He jogged over to the stand and bought a single rose. Julie wouldn't like a bunch of roses. Julie preferred the simpler things in life. Her life was so lenient and fun. She made him interesting. This was her merciless objective. She made him forget all the social rules and constraints. Nothing about her was boring. She was who she was and no one could change that.

Now, so close to her, he was extremely happy. He was so happy he could skip-and so he did. He skipped all the way up the three flights of stairs, down the corridor to the door that read 354. And below the number it read HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY.

He smiled brightly at that. This just showed her amazing personality and character even more vividly. So bright and colorful. Everyday to Julie was a new day. No matter what was happening in her life.

He made a fist with his hand and raised it towards the door. Knock, knock, knockAnd there she was. Looking at him with the sweetest, most innocent look. That look was all it took to weaken his knees and lock is jaw open. She was magnificent.

"Hey sweety," she said while engrossing him in a warm hug and a peck on the lips. "How you doing?" she said quite casually.

"I'm great!" Ross answered rather excitedly, "you ready to roll."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Julie was kind of shocked at the spontaneity Ross possessed at the moment.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." He could hardly keep himself from breaking into song he was so excited.

"Okay baby but gimme a sec. I gotta get dressed." This aroused Ross. "Or we can just stay in today," Ross remarked with a mischievous grin while wrapping her around the waist gently and kissing her on the neck.

"No you said we're going out and that's exactly what we're going to do," She said, half serious, half jokingly.

"Okay, you win," Ross said gasping in defeat. This truly was going to be a great day.

Ross and Julie arrived at Fisherman's Warf an hour later. They watched as the hustle and bustle started to increase rapidly. They could smell the fresh seafood from a mile away. This was their territory-sort to speak. They loved everything about the warf. There was so much to do, so much to see. Ross lead Julie to there favorite restaurant (I can't remember any of the restaurants so make up your own). He glanced over at her noticing her full smile. _How did I deserve this._

"What?" she said rather sheepishly.

"Nothing, I just love looking at you." Ross halted his feet and turned towards her, looking into her dark brown eyes. Those eyes that could melt him like the witch in The Wizard of Oz. He studied her face. Everything about it seemed, well, perfect. Ross moved his lips into hers. There tongues wrestled passionately-neither one wanting to stop the energy they were extracting from the other. This was a kiss filled with every waking desire they dreamt about. This kiss would set the bar for every kiss beyond it. Neither one wanted to break the shape their lips had so selfishly carved. Alas, Julie slowly pulled away breathless.

"W-w-w-wow you've, a never um, kissed me like that," she caught her breath, "It was amazing," Julie exclaimed exasperated.

"I-I-I um I know." Ross couldn't even find the words to explain the sudden change. He just smiled brightly, laid his forehead on hers, and whispered for the first time, "I love you."

That was all he needed to say. There was no doubt in her mind she loved him. "I love you to. So much."

The rest of the day was peaceful and somewhat silent. Neither of them had to say anything. They just held onto each other the whole day. They had an incredible day, eating chocolate at Gharadelli's Chocolate, riding their biking under the Golden Gate bridge, screaming to the world how in love they were, and just generally enjoying each other's company.

At the end of the day, when the sun had slipped into the sea (I know it doesn't go into the sea) and night had shown its face they held each other on the solitary beach. Time didn't seem to exist at this moment. It was like they were the only people in the world. They had the beach, they had the world, but most of all, they had each other.

To Be Continued...

What did you think-good or bad. Does it need improvement. Leave a review please.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

By the way it's the beginning of summer. Ross teaches anthropology during the school year and during the summer. It's around the middle of June. On with the story.

Beep, beep, beep. "Oh shut up," Ross proclaimed pushing firmly on the alarm button.

"Six o'clock. Time to get going," he said groggily, to know one in particular.

"You're finally up?" Ross' roommate Todd inquired sarcastically. Ross had three roommates in his four bedroom, 21/2 bathroom house. The deals were cheap being so close to the university. Plus having three more people with income coming in didn't hurt. His roommates were all reliable. There was Todd, who followed the rules tighter than a lid on a pickle jar. He was the ideal goody, goody with a pristine reputation. Occasionally he could be too anal about the littlest things. Hell, he obsessed over things more than Ross ever did-if that tells you something. Chandler and Joey were the other two roommates. Chandler and Ross' friendship had gone back to the ancient ages-since they were two. They had done everything together. They had gotten drunk together for first time, looked at a girls boobs in playboy for the first time together at age 13, but most of all, always looked out for each other. They both knew from the start they would go to the same college.

Chandler was the ultimate "funny guy." He was the guy you went to when you needed cheering up. There's no way you couldn't laugh at the guys jokes. But he had another side to him. He was the kindest guy but he was also a commitment phobic. Sometimes he would even use jokes as a defense mechanism. But he was always there for you. His personality was always positive. Joey was the ultimate bachelor. Nothing short of flawless with the ladies. He caught woman like it was catching a fish. However, what you wouldn't see is what's beneath the man. Once you got to know him you found the sweetest, most kind hearted man ever.

"Yeah," was all Ross managed to utter. He was exhausted. He had been up until 1:00 am with Julie. Julie-that name made him pull up his head and start the day. They had now been dating for two months (I am speeding up the story) and everyday was better than the last.

"Hey man how'd it go last night. Did you finally, you know." Joey chirped sarcastically, showing a slight grin. He knew Ross would be embarrassed about the remark.

"Joey is that all you ever think about?" Ross threw the towel he was using to dry his hands at Joey. With a little to much force than he had intended.

"Dude it was only a joke. Geez." Joey exclaimed throwing the towel right back at him.

"Well than don't ask those questions. You know I don't like talking about that. It's personal." Joey shrugged it off and continued to eat his cereal.

"Seriously, Ross how are you and Julie doing?" Chandler questioned, intent on receiving an answer.

"We're better everyday." That was all Chandler needed. He locked his eyes on his cereal and everyone was silent until it was time to go to work. (Everyone has jobs during the summer, but they make no consequence so I'm not going to mention them.)

Ross walked into room number 217, his head never turning to face the students. He looked at the schedule for the day on his desk then raised his head. He scanned the room, taking attendance, only because today was a test and he didn't want anyone to miss it.

"So...it looks like everyone is here. Everyone have their pencils and scantrons?" He took the deafening silence as an answer. "Okay then, lets begin," Ross began handing out papers still listing instructions. "...and lastly if I catch you cheating, first there will be a warning and second I will have to give you an F on the test. So, without further ado...do your best, you may begin." Ross watched his students work diligently, some struggling, some breezing through it, and still others taking their time on every question. He hoped the best for these students. This was his first college teaching job-he wanted the students to do well. _Come on students, I know you can do well._

"Mr. Gellar, Dr. Winston needs you for a moment." Miss Little interrupted Ross' thoughts with a whisper. The students didn't even look up.

"What does he need?" Ross asked standing up and walking towards Miss Little.

"I don't know. But I think it's important."

"Alright. Can you keep an eye on my class while I am gone, please?" Ross asked.

"Sure thing." Miss Little said, somewhat excited.

"Thank you." Ross pushed open the door and walked to the president's office.

Ross walked briskly towards Dr. Winston's office, curiousity clogging his mind. _What could he possibly want. He never has spoken with me unless you count the time he hired me._

Knock, knock. "Come on in my boy." Ross heard his rough, scratchy voice yelp. He was a big man, both physically and mentally. He wanted everything bigger and better. And he never took no for answer. But Ross knew he had a kind heart deep down.

"Ross, come, come sit down," Dr. Winston said revealing a leather chair. "How are you doing today?" Ross was taken by surprise. Winston was always very to the point.

"I am okay, I guess," Ross said apprehensively. "Wasn't there something you needed sir?"

"Oh yes. That's right. Ross I have a job for you. Something better and bigger. Something I think you will like a lot." Dr. Winston waited for Ross to say something. When he didn't he continued. "Okay I want you to be prepared for this," silence still. Ross was anxious. "I want you to start working in the forensics lab in New York City. How do you like that?" Dr. Winston waited for this to compute.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say yes. That's the only answer I need from you." Ross contemplated this for a moment. There was so much here. His mind kept switching back to his friends and, and Julie. He couldn't leave her. She had to stay here. This was her home. She grew up here. She had a career in astrophysics that required her to stay here at least another two years. But this was an opportunity rarely given. He had to think it over. _What to do?_

"Ross, Ross. So what's the answer. Yes or yes." Dr. Winston chuckled at this.

"Sir, can I think this over? It's a big change and I have so much here. Not that I don't want this opportunity. It, it's just a lot to comprehend at the moment." Ross was jumbled with decisions.

"Well usually I would move on but since I like you I will give you until..." He looked at his calendar on the desk. "well lets see...it's Monday. I'll give you until Wednesday. That should be plenty of time."

Ross nodded in agreement and thanked Dr. Winston thoroughly.

"Oh and Ross."

"Yes sir."

"No pressure okay. I know you have a life. But this is a big opportunity. Not many people get to work with the big time in New York. And as a little added incentive, we'll pay for the rest of your college career. Whatever college you choose in New York. Think about it." Dr. Winston had the sternest face Ross had ever seen.

Later that day in his apartment.

Ross sat in his lazy boy contemplating the positives and negatives of leaving San Francisco. He liked change. But this was too much. This was not just a "little added incentive." This was a chance of a life time. The positives were he could finish up his college career for free and do on hands work with the best forensics homicide division in the nation. The negatives: leaving his friends and Julie. _God, this has got to be the hardest decision I have ever had to make._

Knock, knock, knock. _Hmm, wonder who that is. _

"Julie. What are you doing here. I thought you had to work?"

"Well I got off early today and I was thinking of my boyfriend," Julie said giving Ross a firm kiss on the lips. _This is going to be a hard decision_.

Ross pulled away quickly. He couldn't tell her if she did this. "Look Julie, we have to talk. It's important."

"Okay Ross but lets get some dinner first. I'm starving."

"Julie I have to say this now. Before anything more happens and I can't get it out." Ross was firm. Julie was paying full attention now.

"Okay Ross, go ahead," she said apprehensively.

"Look this is the hardest decision I have..." Just then Chandler and Joey stormed through the door.

"What's...what's up bro. Oh hey Julie. Were you guys just talking about something?" Joey said laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh sorry about that. We'll go downstairs." Chandler chimed in.

"No it's okay. I need to talk with all of you. I have a big decision I have to make."

"Oh, okay bro. What's up?" Chandler, Joey, and especially Julie were listening closely.

"Okay. My boss came to me with a proposal. He said I can have a job working hands on with the top forensics homicide detectives and finish the rest of college for free..."

"Oh my god that's great!" Joey yelled prematurely.

"However. I have to move to New York City or nothing happens."

Silence. More silence.

No one could speak. They were to busy comprehending what he had said.

Chandler was the first to speak. "When would you have to go?"

"If I choose to go-probably in the next week or so."

Julie finally found her voice. "So...have you made a decision?"

"No. I don't know what to do. On one hand I have an opportunity of a lifetime, and on the other hand I have amazing friends and the best woman in the world."

Julie was stunned. She didn't know what to say. All she could say was, "Lets talk about it, please."

"Okay," was all Ross could manage.

While Chandler and Joey sat on the couch contemplating their best friends proposal, Ross and Julie went into his room to discuss the matter.

Ross was the first to speak. "Julie I really don't know what to do. I really, really want this job. And God knows I could use the money for college but..." Julie put her finger to his lips.

"Ross, stop killing yourself with the options. This is your decision and I think whatever you do will be fine." Julie was stern, but sweet.

"What. Do you really mean that?" Ross was completely lost.

"Yes. I mean, like you said. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. A lot of people don't get this big of an opportunity. I am on board."

Ross looked into her eyes. She was so understanding. This was too easy. "Julie are you sure. I mean do you think we can maintain a long term relationship?"

"Ross I know we can. People do it all the time. I love you so much. This is your decision. Whatever it is I am on board."

"I love you too. I can't believe I have such a wonderful girlfriend!" Ross and Julie kissed passionately and fled the room.

"So have you made a decision yet."

"We'll Julie and I have come to an understanding of sorts. I still haven't made a complete decision yet. There is so much to think about. So much." Ross was thinking even as he was talking.

"Can you guys give me awhile?"

"Sure," they all said, almost in unison.

"Thanks."

Ross went downstairs to once again think about the situation. He knew he needed to make a decision. He loved Julie and his friends. But this is an amazing opportunity. Something not to be missed. So many pros and cons. _What to do?_

A few hours later Ross scrambled up the stairs.

Everyone in the room was waiting patiently.

"I have made my decision."

To Be Continued...

What do you think will happen? Will Ross go to New York or does his heart lie in San Francisco?


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

By the way thank for the suggestion about describing the surroundings in more detail. I will try to do that. By the way the italics means someone is thinking, whether it's out loud or in their mind. Okay on with the story.

"I have made my decision."

"And..." Chandler inquired nervously.

"And...I am going to New York City. I can't pass up the opportunity. I know in my heart if I do I'll regret it." Ross waited for a reaction and was very surprised when Chandler said, "Then I am going with you..."

"What? You can't do that. You have a good job and..." Chandler cut Ross off sternly.

"Ross, my job doesn't pay me shit. Plus I have a masters in business and I am fresh out of college. Not to brag, but people in business look for a guy like me. Especially in New York. Obviously business is big there." Chandler was firm in his statement. Ross had to give it to the guy, he was a great arguer.

Ross walked over to Chandler, put his hands on his shoulders, and pulled him into a bear hug. "Man this is great and I bet we can get a better deal on an apartment!"

Joey was unusually silent. Ross realized this and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Joey, which a thinking?"

"I don't know. I always thought of us like the three amigos. Like this would be forever. Well, maybe not forever, but a lot longer then this." He plopped down on the dusty couch moaning in sadness.

"Sorry Joe, but I want to do this, so badly. And hey it's not the end of the world. We can still see each other on holidays, and summers, and stuff like that. It's not like I'll never see you again." Ross said trying to reassure his friend sympathetically.

"Yeah well that's not good enough for me." Ross was taken aback by the comment. "I am not gonna stay here by myself. You guys are the only people I know. To tell you the truth I'd be very lonely without you guys. I'm going with you."

Ross studied his face for a moment. Was Joey really serious. Did he want to come to New York just for him. This almost made Ross tear up. He sniffled and wiped a single stray tear from his face. I mean with Chandler he almost expected him to come along. He had only known Joey for about a year. "Joey I don't know what to say. We will be the three amigos."

Joey jumped in excitement and hugged Ross so hard Chandler had to pry him off.

"Ross." Julie. He totally forgot she was in the room. _Maybe she'll want to come too. Please God say..._

"I can't come. I wish I could, but I have way to much going for me in San Francisco." Julie said sympathetically. She could see the lines of sadness in his face. His eyes putting on the cutest puppy dog look.

"I am sorry. I love you so much."

"That's okay. I thought maybe, just maybe." Julie looked at the calendar on the counter table in the kitchen.

"Hey I have an idea." Julie said leaning her weight onto Ross' shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Why don't we have a day to ourselves."

"But aren't you booked solid this whole week. You said this was one of the toughest weeks you'll ever have." Ross reminded Julie while turning to face her.

"I know, but I'll take a day off."

"Okay great. When?" He hoped it could be everyday.

"I don't know let me see." Julie rummaged through her purse, pulling out an electronic calendar. She skimmed through her daily routines and classes, trying to find the least booked day. "Alright, here we go. How bout Saturday?"

"Any day is great." Ross hugged her tightly and they swayed back and forth slowly. Chandler and Joey new this was a sign to hit the bricks. They both scurried to their rooms, excited to be moving soon.

Ross and Julie held each other, never wanting to let go. This was just another moment they were lost in. They continued this "moment," lost in each other, until their feet started to ache.

"Lets get to bed. I'll stay at your apartment tonight." They walked down the hall toward Ross' room, closed the door, and made the world turn.

The week had come and gone and yet Ross and Julie still hadn't had "that day" to themselves. It was already Saturday and he was leaving tomorrow. He knew she was booked solid, but he was missing her deeply. Sure they had been able to see each other occasionally for spurts of time, but never for the whole day.

Ross had resigned from his job, respectfully, and was packed. There was so much to think about. What would the forensic experts think of him? What would the school be like? So many questions flooding his mind.

He started to think about the past. When he had lived in New York. He wondered how his sister was doing. He had only talked with her sporadically every now and again. But not as much as he should of. He reasoned with himself about why he choose to come out to San Francisco only to go back to New York. _Kind of ironic._

His mind jumped out of his thoughts only to be greeted with a "dead" TV. He tried flipping the channel. No luck. _Damn cable bill._

He decided he was bored so he called Julie, hoping for an answer.

Ring, Ring, Ring. _Come on answer your cell. Please. _And then there was the answering machine. "This is Julie, don't be a stranger, leave a message." Beep. A yeah, hey Jules. I was just wondering what you were up to. I can't get a hold of you anywhere. So if you get this message call me back, I miss you. Love you, bye.

He clicked the phone on the receiver. He needed to do something. But he couldn't get a hold of anyone. _How weird is this, my last day in San Francisco and nobody is available. This really sucks._

He went back over the couch, plopping down in disgust. This was just plain depressing.

Ring, ring, ring. The sound startled him, considering the dead silence in the apartment. He jumped up and jogged to the phone.

"Hello." He said rather dismissive.

"Hey Ross it's Joey." This sparked Ross' attention.

"Hey what's up. I've been trying to get a hold of you. Well anyone of my friends actually."

"Sorry man, we've been busy." Joey said a little to obvious of the situation.

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing. Look, a, meet me ,at Union station." Joey was always bad at being conspicuous.

"Why. Why can't you meet me here. We'll go do something."

"Because I think it would be a nice place to meet."

"But why. Hey were are you?"

Why did Ross have to be so stubborn. "Look Ross just meet me at Union station, okay. Please." Joey said somewhat harshly, grinding his teeth, trying desperately to keep the surprise a secret.

"Okay man I'll be there. Calm down."

"Alright I will see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye."

I know it's a pretty short and pointless chapter, but it's mainly a filler. The next chapter will get this story rolling. Sorry for the slowness getting up to the body of the story.

What will the surprise be?


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

I really need some more reviews. It's hard just writing a paper and not getting anything back from the viewers. Come on let me know what you think. It can be a simple "this is good" or "needs some work, but good story." Just some positive reinforcement or constructive criticism Well with that little speech I continue.

Ross grabbed his jacket and hurried over to Union station. He walked past the homeless and struggling, the sick and the rude. Past the lovers and haters, businessman and loners. Past the skyscrapers and shopping stores. This was why he loved the city. There was so much diversity and variety. How could someone stay with only one thing. New York would be an extreme change of pace, but the city would be the same. The same diversity and variety. He was looking forward to that.

He couldn't stop his mind from thinking many random thoughts. So he tried to think of the surprise Joey almost unraveled. He tried and he tried, but no matter what he couldn't think of the surprise. He shoved it to the back of his mind and carried on towards Union station, subconsciously wondering the outcome of this night.

"Hey bud, how's it going?" Joey waved to Ross, while trying to keep an enormous grin off his face. He couldn't help it he was so excited.

Union station **(I am pretending to explain a description of union station, which I don't even think is real. Haha) **was a busy place with a huge mall on the right side and the ocean on the left. It was a place to catch the cable cars **(if anyone lives in San Francisco or knows more about it then me give me some information about it)** in the early morning. Their where restaurants surrounding the station **(which now that I think about it, it's called Union Square) **and people trying to make a buck by selling their artwork and their "masterpieces." Union station was big and bright-you couldn't miss it.

Ross walked in the direction of the waving hand and when he got to Joey answered, "Good. And you?" Ross asked while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Not to bad. Come with me." Joey and Ross headed down the street, Joey leading Ross someplace he didn't know.

"Hey Joe, where we goin'?" Ross was a little confused about the streets they were taking.

"I don't know. I thought we'd go do something. I am just heading in a general direction-looking for something to do," Joey exclaimed, trying to be casual.

"Look Joe, I thought there was some kind of surprise. Was I misled?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"No, no surprise. Sorry. Just you and me tonight. I talked with Chandler and he had to work late- it was impossible to get out. He said he was truly sorry but he needed to push this last day of work. Besides you guys will have a lot of time together. I thought I'd keep you company tonight." _This lying thing is coming a lot easier, _Joey thought to himself.

"Oh, okay. We'll I don't suppose you've heard from Julie by any chance?" Ross was pleading with Joey.

"No sorry bro. I wish I could help you out, but I haven't heard anything," Ross felt a pain of sadness cross over him. Joey could see this and continued to talk, hoping to cheer him up. "Hey bud were here."

Joey's eyes lit up. "Joey this is a strip club. I am not in the mood." Ross spat out dejectedly.

"Chandler was right. Going to a strip club is a bad idea."

"Well since I feel even worse because I thought there was going to be a surprise and apparently there's not, I think we should go back to the apartment and chill. My depression from the day is making me tired." Ross bowed his head and started to walk back the way they came."

Joey felt terrible. He needed to exploit the surprise now. "Ross please don't leave. Lets go downtown. You'll be happy you did." _Hopefully that didn't give the surprise away._

"I don't know Joe, I am pretty ti..." Ross was cut off by Joey screaming at a taxi. The taxi rolled onto the side of the curb waiting impatiently for the men.

Joey opened the door, motioning for Ross to get into the cab. "Come on Ross. What could it hurt? We'll have a good time. I promise."

Ross looked skeptical but decided to go with it. _Hell, maybe it could turn out to be a good time._

They climbed in and the taxi sped off quickly.

The taxi was silent, the driver aggressively swaying through the heavy traffic, every now and again slamming into a pothole, making the cab and Ross and Joey jump.

Ross slumped his elbow on the side of the window seal and sighed heavily. He looked wearily out the window, the tiny lights in the skyscrapers passing by like fireflies in the night.

He looked around the city, taking in its' fantastic beauty and fast culture. He took in the magnificent structures and extreme up and down roads. This was a city he wouldn't, no couldn't, forget.

Suddenly he felt an arm slightly shoving his shoulder, disturbing his peaceful thoughts of the city. "Hey man we're here. Lets go." Joey reached for the handle, and pushed it down firmly. He opened the door fiercely and they climbed out of the cab.

Ross went wondering aimlessly onto the streetwalk while Joey pulled out the cab fair for the ride. The man took the money greedily and sped off without a word. "What an ass," Joey said shaking his head.

"Come on Ross I'll show you the way." Joey grabbed Ross' arm, directing him to the surprise.

Ross followed Joey to an unfamiliar building. The building was six stories tall with a bland, brick outer covering. On each floor were two windows, one window on each side of the front of the building.

Joey creaked open the rusty door and proceeded to enter. Ross stood outside the building looking at Joey with a very puzzled look.

"A Joe, what's going on? Where um, where are we? And how can you see anything in here. It's too dark." Ross was starting to feel a bit scared.

The room was completely barren with only a stairway leading to another beaten door.

"Don't worry Ross. Just follow me." Joey walked over to Ross and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I promise, you'll be okay."

"I know. I was just hoping you knew what you were doing," Ross tried to convince Joey he was a "brave guy."

"Yeah sure." Joey managed a giggle and continued up the stairway towards the next door. By this time he was a getting very anxious as to what was going on. He liked surprises but the setting seemed too creepy to handle.

Once on the other side of the door they headed down a narrow hallway with no added design. There was carpeting, but it looked like nothing had been done to preserve the color and richness of the design. There were lights dimly lit all the way down the hallway. Joey turned around towards Ross and waved his hand at one of the doors on the left side. "So here we are."

Joey knocked on the door sharply, three times, and waited patiently.

"Seriously Joe, I am a little freaked out. What the hell is going on!" Ross was exasperated. He needed an answer promptly.

Joey disregarded Ross' question and opened the door slightly at first, then walked in, calling after Ross.

Against his better judgement Ross entered the apartment, looking around fanatically for a light switch. Once he spotted the faint outline of a switch he ran over and flipped it on quickly. When he turned around he was greeted with a loud, "SURPRISE!" Everyone was there. Chandler, the students he taught at school, and most of all, Julie.

His heart took over and he ran towards her, never straying his eyes from her face. When he reached her he picked her up swiftly and kissed her tenderly and passionately.

"Oh my God, I can't believe all of you did this for me!" Ross felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Your welcome man. Hey sorry about scaring the bajeezaz out of you." Chandler enveloped Ross in a short hug. "So I guess you're pretty surprised?" Chandler asked rhetorically.

"This is so great. I was beginning to think I was going to spend my last day here by myself." Chandler and Julie smiled. The look on Ross' face was all the satisfaction they needed. "But I have to ask, why in this building? Seems kinda weird."

"Yeah well you know every nook and cranny in this city so we had to find someplace we know you'd never go." Chandler answered giving Ross a friendly slap on the back.

"Surprise." Joey strolled over to the small group consisting of Ross, Julie, and Chandler.

"Thanks Joe. I can't believe you kept a secret for that long. You really kept your composure. Now that I think about it I don't know how you managed to keep the secret and lied so well." Ross looked quizzically at Joey.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to do it at first because they thought I wouldn't be able to keep a secret. But I convinced Chandler and Julie not to do it because the surprise would be better if I lead you here and it worked out fine!" Joey wrapped Ross into a bear hug and shook him fiercely.

"I can't thank you guys enough. Lets have some fun." And they all departed in different directions to mingle with other people.

By the end of the event when the clock had struck 3:00 and everyone had left Ross, Julie, Chandler, and Joey started to clean up.

About an hour later Julie stood up so everyone could hear here. "Considering the cleaning is almost over I was hoping you guys would let Ross and I have some alone time." Julie said gesturing towards Chandler and Joey. "So I was hoping you'd let us go?"

Chandler stood up from picking up trash and spun around to answer, "Sure. There's not much more to clean. Go spend the last few hours together."

"Thanks guys."

"No prob." Chandler and Joey said in unison.

As Ross and Julie started to walk out Ross turned around to the guys. "Hey a couple of questions before we go. Are you guys packed and where do you want to meet. The flight's at 3:00 pm tomorrow."

"Okay one, we know when the flight is," Chandler retorted rolling his eyes, "and two I"m packed," Joey nodded in agreement. "As for the meeting thing. Well that depends if you're coming pack to the apartment."

"Well yeah I have to get my luggage. So I guess that means we're meeting at the apartment." Ross suggested matter of factly.

"Guess so. We'll see you then." Chandler said. "Have a nice time," Joey added.

"We will. See ya."

"Bye," Chandler and Joey said without looking at them leave.

Julie took Ross across the Golden Gate Bridge so they could see the sun rise in a peaceful place. They went up to a mainly secluded area. There were a few scattered trees and benches in the area. They sat on a small bench, in silence holding each other and occasionally kissing passionately.

"Ross um. I can't come to the airport with you tomorrow. I'm really not good with goodbyes. Actually I can't stand them. And considering it's you leaving it makes it even harder. I hope you understand." Julie let a tear slip down here face.

"I understand. I wish you could there but that's okay. I love you so much. For right now I just want to enjoy this with you." Ross looked into her eyes and locked his lips with hers. He broke and wrapped his arms around her warm body.

"I love you too." The rest of the time they laid there contend to be in each other's company.

A little while later they went back to Julie's apartment. Julie had to work tomorrow (yes on Sunday) so Ross said he'd go back to his apartment. They kissed one last time and said their goodbyes.

"Well Ross have a safe flight. Call me when you get there. I love you so much." Julie couldn't control her emotions and started crying uncontrollably. Once Ross saw this he started crying also.

"I love you Julie. I always will. Nothing can break us apart." Ross contemplated this for a moment. He hoped nothing could break the bond he had so carefully made with Julie.

"I know. I know." Julie's face fell onto Ross' shoulder and she cried quietly. This wasn't the last time she was going to she Ross. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together. There were so many more events to come. This brightened her face and she kissed Ross tenderly on the lips. Once the kiss was broken she looked into his eyes very seriously.

"You will always remain right here." She put her hand on her heart. "Now you have to go before I start crying hysterically."

"Oh I thought you already did that," Ross tried to lighten the mood. She managed a crooked smile, but it faded just as soon as it had arrived.

"Alright. I'll call. Have a goodnight. Love you." With that Ross kissed her once more and left without another word.

She stared after him for a moment, tears staining her face. When she couldn't bare it anymore she retreated to her apartment.

The walk home was long and miserable. Ross' whole body was shaking, tears falling freely from his face.

He knew this wouldn't be the last time he was going to see Julie but he couldn't shake the feeling that things would be drastically different the next time he saw her.

To Be Continued...

And so that's where I am going to end this chapter. I'm going to have to discontinue this story if I don't get more reviews. It may not be the best story but I think I deserve more reviews. I also know this story is coming along slowly. Sorry I like to lead up to the body like this. It will get much better-Trust me.


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends

Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! This is going to be a short chapter. It's late and I don't really feel like writing right now, but I want to give you something. Again sorry about the shortness of the chapter.

When morning rang its humbling tone Ross began gathering small items to put into his backpack for the trip to New York; first aide items, extra money and clothes, things like that. There wasn't anything else to pack. Joey and Chandler had gone out for breakfast, well lunch considering it was 12:30 in the afternoon. Which left Ross with checking all the extra stuff for the flight.

The guys were all taking clothes, photo albums, books, and a few other personal items to New York. Everything else would be left behind. Todd was still going to be living in the apartment so he would take everything. But that was okay because one; Ross wanted completely new stuff in his new apartment in New York; and two he didn't want to take useless stuff.

Ross didn't have to do any of the paper work because Todd took total responsibility for the apartment and the furniture in it. This was the best thing Todd had ever done for Ross. For a split second he wondered what would become of Todd in the future. However, that thought vanished as soon as it had been created.

Once Ross was done gathering small items and checking the apartment for anything left, and Chandler and Joey had gotten back from lunch, he packed the car, said goodbye to Todd, and they left for the airport. For another life.

"Wow, this line is freakin' long!" Joey tossed his head right and left noticing the massive line to get the tickets and check in the luggage.

"Well that's why we got here early," Ross retorted walking over to the end of the line with Chandler and Joey in toe, dragging their suitcases.

An hour and a half later the guys had gotten their tickets, checked their bags, and were cleared through the security line to their gate. Once through the security check it was 2:30, so they had to book it to their gate.

"Come on guys, the flight leaves pretty soon." Ross yelled while running frantically to the gate.

"Ross wait. We have plenty of time. The flight doesn't leave for another twenty-five minutes," Joey yelled back trying to catch up with him. Chandler and Joey were already exhausted from the "death pace" Ross had set.

Ross stopped suddenly and watched the scene in front of him. Both grown men were slumped over, grasping their knees for balance.

Chandler pulled up his head to look at Ross. "Yeah Ross, the gate isn't THAT far away."

"Well fine, you guys can walk, but I do not want to miss this flight. There isn't another flight for 3 hours. I don't want to pay more money and waste my time in this airport just because we missed are flight be a few minutes." Ross' urgent voice was panicked and yet somehow level.

Once that was said he turned swiftly and sped off quickly to the gate.

"Oh damn it. Sometimes I could strangle that man. Come on lets go!" Chandler pushed a frustrated Joey along.

When the guys reached the gate the last ticket was being checked. Which left Ross happy and distressed.

"Told you guys. We barely made it." Ross was proud of his victory.

"They would have waited for us you jackass." Joey said pathetically.

"Thanks Joe. That's real nice." Ross gave him a grave stare.

"Well if you hadn't..."

"Look guys why are you arguing with each other. You're both jackasses if you fight over something this petty. Now lets give this nice lady our tickets and get on the damn plane," Chandler interjected peacefully feeling very embarrassed.

"Sorry Joe. I guess I am just nervous about the whole thing." Ross offered a sympathetic apology.

"Yea me too. I am sorry. Lets start over and have a good day." Joey and Ross shook hands and continued onto the plane.

There was no need to fight. The three of them had been put into a situation that doesn't come around every day.

As they entered the plane it hit Ross that this was it. There's no turning back. His life was going to change for the better. He was going to be living out his dreams. Things were going to change.

And some changes he wouldn't even see coming.

To Be Continued...


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimer" I do not own Friends.

Again thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming.

The flight to New York was long and lacking any out of the ordinary event. As the guys entered the enormous, international airport they new this was New York. They had all seen New York. Had lived here once in their lives. But somehow it felt like more of a homecoming than anytime they had been here. They were all starting new, refreshing lives.

Joey was the first to explain his emotions out loud. "I can't believe I am actually back here. Its been so long since I've been here, but it feels like I never left."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Chandler said, giving Joey a warm smile.

Ross looked out toward the city and reveled in its magnetism and beauty. This definitely was home.

"Home sweet home," Ross said signing happily, finishing off the conversation.

Once they had retrieved their luggage from baggage claim, they hollered for a taxi and headed to their new apartment Dr. Winston had provided. At first, the apartment Ross was given as an incentive was only big enough for two people . However, after Dr. Winston heard the circumstances of Ross' situation he agreed to giving him a three person apartment. The instructions from Dr. Winston were simple. He was to go get acclimated with the apartment, then attend an advisor meeting at the forensics lab. At the laboratory Ross would be given further instructions.

"So what do you think the apartment will look like? Is there furnishing in it? Where is it located? I wonder if there's hot girls in it?" Joey was ranting on like a kid in a candy store.

"Joe, Joe slow down. The apartment is in Greenwich Village. I don't know what it looks like and I am sure there are "hot girls" in the building somewhere. Just relax. We'll be there any minute now." Ross explained in his best fatherly tone while putting his arm on Joey's shoulder trying to calm him down.

"I am just excited. And please don't talk down on my Ross." Joey said with a slight expression of pain on his face.

Ross looked down somewhat ashamed of what he had just said. "Sorry Joe. I know you're excited. Me too."

Joey gave Ross a pat on the back letting him know it was all okay. "That's okay bud. I just want to get there."

Once they had arrived at the apartment, Ross went to the laboratory. Joey and Chandler didn't want to go, so they decided to spend the rest of the day cruising around the city.

When Ross arrived at the laboratory he was greeted with a warm welcome. The secretary at the front desk directed him towards the other doctors in the forensics field.

Once there he introduced himself and was given the information and everything about the lab and all the other stuff, (money-which was A LOT, people he would work with, etc.).

Ross walked out of the building 5 hours later very happy. This definitely was a job of a lifetime. He would do his best and his best was all they would need (I know the whole job thing was short but the only thing it does for the story is bring him to New York.)

About an hour later Ross was walking in through the front doors to his apartment complex. He waved at the desk clerk and continued towards his room on the top floor.

He began thinking about all that had happened to him. Everything seemed to be going very well. The interview at the forensics lab went perfectly and he was living in New York. He remembered all the wonderful memories of when he lived in Staten Island. He had a wonderful life. Everything seemed great. The schools were nice. He had great friends. He remembered him and Monica would play house and he would dress up as a girl, against him better judgement. He didn't know why he remembered that.

Monica. The name made his stomach drop. He loved her so much. He knew she still lived in New York, but somehow couldn't get up the nerve to find her residence and see her. She probably hated him for what he did.

He wished that night had never happened.

Still thinking he glanced at his watch. _Shoot, I told Chandler and Joey I'd meet them at Sorentino's. _

With that he exited the elevator and continued rapidly towards his apartment. Once he had entered his apartment he scanned the place, looking for his cell phone he forgot. The apartment was very nice. When you first walk in there was a huge living room. Taking a left would lead to the rather large kitchen. If you continued to go right as you entered the apartment you would go down a hallway with a laundry room, study and bathroom on the left and two big closets on the right. At the end of the hallway was the master bedroom. Upon entering the apartment and continuing straight past the living room would lead to, two bedrooms side by side. Inside the bedrooms are bathrooms. The apartment was filled with furniture and other things. But it was a mess.(The reason the apartment is so big is because Ross had written many successful books, one of which won a Pulitzer Price Award).

Once Ross had gathered everything he needed he headed out the door. He locked the door and just as he was about to close it felt himself pushed forward by some unknown force.

Once he had realized were he was and who was on top of him, he couldn't stop starring. She was absolutely beautiful. He could not turn away from her amazing features.

Finally the woman suddenly became bold and spoke.

"Hi, sorry about that." She lifted herself up and helped Ross up too, then continued talking. "I tripped over my heal. It broke. Are you okay?"

Ross couldn't stop starring at her. Snapping out of this trance he was in he answered. "My, my, um name is, um..." _What is your name? _"R-Ross."

"Well R-Ross, my name is..."

To Be Continued...

Who is the woman? What happened to Monica and Ross? Find out in the next chapters. Please read and review.


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Considering my other story, "Unpredictable Love," I don't think this story will be many more chapters. Probably only three at the most. Sorry, but I just want to focus on one story right now. Maybe later I will make another, but for now I am going to stick with one. Anyway, hope you're enjoying this one.

"Well R-Ross, my name is Phoebe." She extended her hand, looking curiously at Ross. He met her hand with his. Just from a simple handshake he could feel the electricity pulsing through his body.

"Um Ross, you gonna be okay?" She let go of his hand and straightened herself out.

"Yeah." Was all he could say. He was speechless. _Why do I feel this way?_

Phoebe giggled at Ross' obvious nervousness. "Yeah. Short and simple. I like that." She flashed a warm smile at him and he almost melted.

"So Ross, thanks again for breaking my fall. I would have fallen flat on my face." She smiled again and picked up her belongings. Once again Ross felt his heart bounce rapidly. _What the hell is going on?_

"So maybe I'll see you around sometime." Phoebe looked into Ross' eyes trying to see what he was thinking. Sometimes she could tell considering her "psychic powers."

"Yeah, a, may-maybe." That was the last thing he said. He couldn't figure out what the problem was.

As she walked off all he could do was stare. What was happening to him? This was unreal. Feelings for another woman. He tossed off the thought and continued his journey to eat with Chandler and Joey.

Once he had arrived at Sorentino's he ordered immediately. He was very hungry.

"So how do you like your meal?" Chandler inquired trying to strike up some kind of conversation.

"It's amazing. The food tastes and smells like home. It's weird, but at the same time so good." Ross could barely bring his head up to answer the food was so good.

"That's right, Monica was an amazing cook. Every dish seemed to be cooked to perfection." Chandler mentioned, thinking of the wonderful meals he enjoyed at the Geller house.

"You remember that?" Ross asked leaning his head to one side.

"Are you kidding. I lived at your house." The end of the sentence trailed off as Chandler reminisced about childhood memories and that terrible night.

Ross read Chandler's expression and tried not to rehash the memory. It was too painful.

December, 1996.

"Ross I saw the letters. Looks like you got into **all **your colleges. Even the U. Of C. in Berkeley." Ross saw the obvious sadness written all over Monica's face.

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?" Ross said happily.

"Yeah it is. Are you going to go to California?" Monica was pleading with Ross to stay in New York.

"I don't know yet. It depends on the academics. We'll see."

About two hours later Ross and Monica left to go hangout with their friends. Sometime later when Ross was bored and tired he returned home. Driving down the street he new too well he heard the sound of sirens whistling in the night sky.

Coming closer to the noise he noticed it was protruding from his house. Panicking, he retreated his car and ran quickly inside the house. However, before he could enter he felt a strong hand push him back.

"What are you doing? This is **my **house!" Ross declared, waving his hands frantically in the air.

"Sir, the house is completely on fire. We can't allow you to go in there." The fireman was stern.

"Damn it, my parents are in there. Let me go!" Ross tried to get past the policeman and fireman but they wouldn't budge.

The fireman sighed and looked into Ross' eyes. "I am so sorry sir. Nobody survived." Ross felt his whole body weaken. He fell to the ground, crying hysterically. His heart had been ripped into thousands of little pieces.

He stood up and ran to the door. He had almost reached it when several policeman and fireman bounced on him, trying to pin him down.

Yelling and crying he called out, "My parents are still alive! I know it! Let me go!" He fought and he fought trying to erase this moment.

An hour later Monica arrived to find Ross huddled around several people and an ambulance closing its doors and speeding off.

She ran towards Ross. We can't hear the conversation, but we see Monica collapsing on the grass. She is hugging Ross and they are crying together.

The next few days were very hard. They found out from the arson investigator that the fire had been started from a candle still lit. It had fallen from the coffee table to the carpet. No one in the house had realized anything wrong until it was too late.

Monica and Ross held a funeral for their parents. They moved in with their Aunt a few blocks over. Ross and Monica were left with plenty of money for college and used it wisely.

Once high school had ended for Ross he decided he needed to leave these bad memories. One night Monica entered looking depressed as always.

"Hey bro. Planning on taking a trip?"

"Mon, I'm not very good at goodbyes. So I am going to be to the point. I need to get out of here. I am going to California. They already know I am coming. And no, you can't change my mind." Ross continued packing what little things he owed and walked out of the room.

"So that's it. You're just going to leave. How can you do this?" Monica was bordering on tears, fear in her eyes.

"Look Mon there's too many bad memories for me here. I need to start a new life. It's not like I won't see you again."Ross declared solemnly.

"You know what. If you walk out on this family..."

"What family, Mon? Are parents are gone. You'll be fine on your own. You're the strongest woman I know."

Even know the sentiment was there Monica couldn't get over the thought of Ross just abandoning her. He had always been there for her. Always.

"Ross, I am begging you. I love you so much. Please don't leave me. Please!" She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Monica, I love you too. So very, very much. But this is something I have to do." He looked into her eyes and felt himself tear up.

"Fine," she loosened her hug and backed away from him. "Go. If you don't have the courage to stay, then I don't even know you anymore." She lowered her head and gently cried into her hands.

"Monica you don't mean that. Don't leave it like this." Ross' heart was filled with guilt and sorrow.

"No, no. This is your choice. Your choice! You remember that. You remember how you abandoned your sister. Your town." With that she ran inside the house.

He debated going back inside the house. But right now it was useless.

After getting settled into the University of California, Monica and him started talking on the phone sometimes. The sometimes became rarely, until their conversations where terminated.

Their lives where never the same.

Present day.

"Ross, Ross. You okay man?" Joey grabbed Ross' shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of here. Have a night on the town." The guys agreed and they all stood up, paid the check, left a big tip and starting walking out.

As they were walking out Ross noticed he had left his watch on the table.

"Wait, I forgot my watch on the table."

"Why would you take your watch off. Is it easier to read on the table." Chandler chucked at his lame joke.

"Dude that's a lame joke, even for me." Joey rolled his eyes at Chandler.

Ross also rolled his eyes and turned to recover his watch. Upon entering the dining room, he noticed someone coming out greeting the people. _I know that person._

When it had finally processed in his head he said, "Monica."

To Be Continued...

Hope you like the cliffhanger. Since I got more deep and branched out, there will be more chapters. Hope you like it.


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

Thanks for the reviews. I like all the positive feedback. Keep them coming, please.

"Monica." Ross stood there somewhat shocked, his mouth locked open. He couldn't believe after eight years he'd actually remember what she'd looked like. Sure she'd gotten thin and her hair had grown out, but the face was the same sweet face he would never forget.

Monica on the other hand couldn't figure out who the man was. He had thick somewhat long hair (not to long though, lol), sideburns, and was well built. She thought she knew the voice but she couldn't put a name to it.

"Um, do I know you?" She replied after struggling with his identity.

Ross sighed realizing she didn't even know who he was. He felt a little betrayed that she couldn't recognize him, but quickly reasoned that it had been eight years since they had seen each other. _Eight years. _His heart dropped.

"Mon, it's me, your brother." That was all he needed to say. She stood there and uttered a single word, "Ross."

"Yeah." They both looked at each other but for some reason felt powerless. Both were frozen in time.

Just than Chandler rolled in calling out his name. "Ro, Monica?" Chandler was stunned.

All three stood in silence, looking intently at each other. It felt so surreal.

Finally Chandler retrieved his voice, "Maybe we should all talk." Chandler looked at Ross and Monica and motioned to the back door.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." Monica agreed with Chandler and the three along with Joey tagging walked out the back door to figure this whole mess out.

"Ross what are doing here?" Monica wasn't in the mood for small talk. They needed to get to the bottom of this. Her face was stern, however pleading.

"It's kind of a long story."

"Everything always is." Monica turned so her back was toward the guys.

"Can I ask what's going on here?" Joey chimed in, shaking his head and slightly throwing up his hands.

"Joe, lets let Ross and Monica have some privacy. Well be in the front. Take your time." Chandler looked at the siblings sympathetically and wondered if they would figure this thing out.

With her back still turned Monica spoke once more. "Ross. I just don't know what to say." She turned around and walked toward him. "I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here right now." Then she started to cry. Tears started to fall freely from her eyes. She could no longer stand it. She looked into his eyes and hugged him tightly.

They stood in that hug for what felt like an eternity. Neither one wanting to let go. Both longing for this since the day they parted. It was as if this was all they needed. Nothing could make this moment any better. They could die happy.

Unfortunately the embrace had to end sometime. Ross unwillingly broke the hug.

"It's great to see you again. I was hoping you wouldn't be mad at me."

"Ross, I couldn't be mad at you. You're my brother. And I can tell you did your best. I love you so much." Ross softened his face and looked at Monica lightheartedly.

"I love you too. I will always love you?" Ross slung his arm over his sister's shoulder and they walked toward Chandler and Joey.

Considering Monica owned the restaurant she took the rest of the night off. Her and Ross talked the whole night long. Monica had went to college in Harvard and gotten her masters in Culinary Arts. She had been married, but the marriage had not worked because she was too young. She was living in Greenwich Village with two roommates. She was having a wonderful life.

"But one thing was missing. You." She looked at Ross. They had entered her apartment, which was in Ross' building, and had talked all night on the couch. Her roommates hadn't come home yet.

"Monica, I have thought about you everyday of my life. I just never got the courage to see you because I thought you wouldn't want to see me ever again after what I did."

"Ross I will always forgive you. I am so happy you're here. You're staying, right?" Monica was hopeful.

"Yes, indefinitely." The word meant nothing right now, but it was a hopeful word.

"That's good. We're going to have so much fun together..." Just then there was a faint sound of a key in the lock.

"Oh that's one of my roommates."

To Be Continued...

I know the chapter's short and there's not a lot of Monica and Ross interaction, but that's not what this story is about. So I hope you're enjoying the story.


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends.

"Oh that's one of my roommates."

The door opened and a young blond entered the apartment. Ross looked up from the couch at the figure. He stood up and started to walk over to the person. She was in a shade of darkness and her back was turned toward the door so he couldn't see her face.

Still walking toward her he halfway extended his hand when he saw her face._That girl. _His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was in **her **apartment.

Monica noticed Phoebe and Ross were looking at each other intently, like they were holding some secret.

"Do you too know each other?"

Ross was the first to speak-for the first time. "Um, yeah. She fell on me." They both chuckled at that.

"Sorry about that, again. I hope I didn't hurt you," she said teasing him.

"You know my ribs were a little swollen."

Phoebe pressed her hand on his ribs, copping a feel of his stomach. She liked what she felt.

A little later Chandler and Joey showed up and the five of them talked all night long about their lives and loves. They had laughed and other times were very serious.

Later on when everyone had gone to sleep in their respective apartments, Phoebe and Ross decided to stay up and learn more about each other. They seemed very intrigued by each other.

We see them laughing together. Then Phoebe asked the question Ross was hoping she wouldn't.

"So Ross, do you have a girlfriend...or wife?" She asked hoping he wouldn't.

Ross thought for a moment. What should he say. On the one hand he really liked Phoebe and hadn't been dating Julie **that **long. But one the other hand he loved Julie and hated dishonesty.

"I have a girlfriend, Julie." Both were silent for a moment. They let the words sink in.

Since they were sitting rather close to each other on the small couch, Phoebe decided to slide over to the far edge.

Ross was saddened by this and felt compelled to be as close as possible to this "amazing" woman.

So, unlike himself, Ross gathered his nerves and slid over to were Phoebe was sitting and wrapped his arms around her body. She didn't try to push him off. This was their time. For this time they were the only two people in the world. There was no Julie. There was nobody. Just them.

Phoebe stretched out the bed in the couch and they curled up together in a warm embrace. That was all they did the whole night. Just hold each other. Occasionaly one of them would look longingly at the other. But neither took it to the next level.

Not now at least.

To Be Continued...

I know this chapter was exceptionally short but I just wanted a short, sweet moment between Phoebe and Ross. I want to start off the relationship. There might be some Mondler in future chapters. And don't worry. Rachel will come into the story.


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or anything affiliated with the show.

So it's been a long time since I've updated this story. Sorry about that. I think I said this before, but I got disinterested in it. Sometimes that happens. I can't tell you how much longer the story going to be or if I will update regularly. Not really much I can tell you. You'll just have to see where this story is going to go.

"Hello," a voice whispered through the romantic mood of the apartment.

Phoebe awoke from the sudden voice and popped her head over the couch, focusing her eyes on the figure looming in the distance.

"Rachel?" Phoebe inquired, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. Soon Rachel flipped on the kitchen light and Phoebe no longer had too.

"Oh sorry Pheebs." Rachel averted her eyes away from the scene in front of her. "I didn't realize you had a guy in here," she said with her back turned.

"It's okay, nothing's going on. We're friends and we just fell asleep." The comment was technically correct.

Phoebe got up from her position on the couch, being careful not to wake Ross.

She tiptoed over to Rachel and welcomed her home with a peck on the cheek.

"Good night? It's three in the morning." Phoebe suggested, pouring cold coffee into a random mug on the kitchen counter. She opened the microwave and heated the coffee, not caring that it was so late.

Rachel was used to this behavior and shrugged off the action. "Actually not so much. It's a long story and I am exhausted." She grabbed her purse from the counter table and started pacing toward her room.

Phoebe began opening her mouth before Rachel said exactly what she wanted to here. "Yes, I will tell you **all **about it in the morning." Rachel halted her pace at the door and darted her eyes at the man on the couch. "And you better tell me about that fine fellow on our couch." She smiled teasingly and entered her room.

The next morning, Ross woke to the smell of good home cooking and fresh coffee and orange juice.

"Something smells good." He inhaled the aroma while following the smell into the kitchen.

"Well good morning." Monica said, handing him a big plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Wow Mon, this looks great!" Ross dug in greedily, engulfing the hardy meal. "Do we have coffee?" He said with a mouth full of food.

"Why yes we do." Chandler said mimicking Ross.

Later, once Ross was finished chomping at his food he asked about Phoebe. "So where's Pheebs?" His mouth slowly gaining a big smirk.

"Oh she and Rachel went down to Central Perk."

Rachel. His eyes lit up at the mention of her name. He had a crush on her for so many years.

Deep down he still did.

"Oh that's right. You haven't seen her since..." Monica stopped mid sentence, her voice choking.

Silence was befallen upon the lofty apartment. The mood was deafening.

Coming to the rescue, Chandler killed the mood. "Since the 80s. Wow the hair dues back then were...big. And bright." Everyone laughed, shaking off the comment.

"Well it's been a long time." Monica picked up her already strenuous dish washing pace.

"Wow, I wonder how she's doing?" Ross contemplated this for a moment, lost in thought.

"She's good. She's a fashion designer at Ralph Lauren and has a fiancé..." Monica immediately stopped washing dishes and dropped her head in stupidity.

She knew Ross had always had a place in his heart for Rachel. So why did she have to just blurt it out like that?

Ross noticed his sister's fault and dealt with it accordingly. "Mon, it's okay. It's been years since then. I am over it. It was only a crush. Give me a little credit." Ross ripped the comment apart, seizing the opportunity to tell about his latest love interest.

"You know, speaking of getting over a crush. I am currently very much in love with a girl named Julie." The last few words trailed off absentmindedly, Ross only being able to think about another girl.

One that was as much a mystery to him as the death of the dinosaurs.

"Oh yeah. Who is she?"

"How do you explain a person?" He scratched his head for a moment and thought about the question. "She's beautiful. She's smart. And funny. Everything a guy like me could want in a girl." He was careful with his words. It was the first time he had to think about his words before speaking about Julie.

"Sounds sweet." Monica for some odd reason wasn't very enthused. Somehow she always thought that Rachel and Ross would get together.

And now he was back in her life. Brought back by some unknown force.

In any consequence, she was astatic to finally have her brother back into her life.

The conversation involving Julie was soon dropped as everyone got back to eating there food.

"Did I miss anything?" Phoebe inquired quizzically, after bounding through the door.

"We were just talking about how Monica ran into her room door after she stole my dinosaur model." She glared at Ross accusingly, trying to use her mind to in some way to force her brother to stop the laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Rachel came strutting into the apartment, adding to the conversation. "That really backfired on ya Mon."

Good memories.

Ross stood up from the table and confidently extended his hand toward Rachel. "It's good to see you again." For a split second Rachel hadn't recognized Ross and was surprised at his abrasive handshake.

Then she saw it. She couldn't believe who she was starring at. _Is it really him?_

"Ross?"

"In the flesh," he said, flashing a crooked smile.

"Wow!" She stepped back one step, examining the person in front of her. He was totally different.

In a very good way.

He was very handsome. He no longer wore glasses or had a fro. No more braces. He no longer slouched or looked at his feet when he saw her.

No, now he was well built. His hair was clean cut and he had an amazing smile. He was very handsome.

"Well it's great to see you again!" She yelped in delight, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"How long has it been? Since..." Rachel stopped, catching herself.

"Look, this is ridiculous. I mean, come on, that was years ago. God knows I miss mom and dad, but I know they'd be very happy to know we've gone on with our lives. And especially that after all these years we found each other. That's all that matters. Now lets finish breakfast and go do something fun." Ross had, had enough of the mid-sentence stopping and sudden silence. So he cut the tension, without any regard for anyone else's feeling about the moment in time.

Unsurprisingly enough, everyone agreed thoroughly and continued to talk about nothing in particular. Just good times and happy memories.

A little while later everyone headed down to Central Perk for some coffee.

"So what's the name of this place again? Central Park?" Chandler asked while jogging across the street with the others.

"Central Perk. Perrrrk! Geez, she said it about a million times." Joey said, shaking his head at Chandler.

"Thanks Joe."

Some time later the gang was sitting on the orange couch and various other chairs, chatting about life, jobs, and love. The quant little coffee shop seemed like a perfect place to just talk.

To be with your friends.

We see them laughing pleasantly as we start to pan away from the coffee shop in the corner. They caught up on everything from the first day at college to current loves. Everyone was very comfortable. There were no awkward silences or nervous laughter.

Just funny stories and good times.

Ross rested his body and slumped back on the chair he was on. He looked on at the scene in front of him and smiled warmly at the realization that these were his friends.

There was a deep core feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him these people would be there for him, forever.

He was home.

To Be Continued...

So I am getting really bored with this story. As you might be able to tell from my writing. The plot needs some thickening, but I can't seem to think of anything really good. And rather then bring in a new plot twist I think I am going to start a new story. We'll see. I know this wont be a very good story, but I have to end it in a few more chapters. Short and sweet. Please read and review.


End file.
